the sekeri's hero duoes
by Artzilla406
Summary: in the world of sekirei one must guide his or hers ashikabi to the higher then the skies above, but when Ben and Austin went into there world, the skies has no limits for the sekirei, join the two heroes as they protect the destiny's of all sekreis and change there faiths. Ben and Austin herams and a femal minato


Ben and austin is hanging out on mr smoothies having a cup of smoothie.

Austin: I'm bored.

Ben: me too.

They felt something holding them as ben look at a pinkish-red plush bunny and a white bunny hugging Austin's left arm.

Ben: hey rogue.

Austin: sup bloody.

Bloody bunny snuggled his arm with affection and so do rogue.

Bloody bunny: hello my huggy.

Rogue bunny: so warm.

Then they felt a rumble as Austin sniff the air smelling smoke.

Austin: finally, well is vilgax along drones, squid monster, and abledo.

Ben: huh, they really need to get a life right?

Austin: yeah.

Bloody bunny: bad guy do have a life.

Rogue bunny: but we hero kept being in a way.

Ben: well that's the idea, it's hero time!

Austin: dragon omni time!

They finish there smoothies and run to the danger as ben slap his omnitrix to transformed into a molten lava rock skin humanoid flame with head on fire and the symbol of they omnitrix and Austin slammed his megatrix to transformed into a humanoid plant with skeletal bones and rose cover his head like a helmet and the symbol of he megatrix on his left chest.

?: **HEATBLAST!**

?: **ROSE REAPER!** Lets send this squids to the sushi shop.

Heastblast: don't forget the scrap heap.

As rogue bunny and bloody bunny follow them as they arrive to see albedo in his kid form, vilgax and a lot of squid monster and drones.

Rose reaper: albedo and vilgax.

Heatblast: this is so getting old? When will you ever give up and walk away and stop destroying or dominate and stuff?

Vilgax: I won't rest until the omnitrix is mine Tennyson, and your megatrix as well Ookami.

Heatblast: squid-turd say what?

Vilgax: what?

Heatblast and rose reaper laugh at him for answering that stupidly.

Albedo: enough!

he turn into a humanoid diamond crystal wearing a black and red streak single suit along the symbol of the ultimatrix on his belt.

?: let's fight!

Bloody and rogue came in with their katana swords.

Bloody: don't forget about us.

Rose reaper: bloody and I got this negative diamondhead along the sushi, you and rogue do the drones along vilgax.

Heatblast and rogue: right!

Bloody bunny and rose reaper charge in ninja speed at N. diamondhead but he slammed his fist separate of a crystal walls as they both slice N. Diamondhead who caught them and slammed them down until rose reaper kick him off until the crystal alien shoot shards at them but bloody quickly deflecting them with her sword.

Rose reaper: alright bloody, let's get serious.

She nodded and poof a pink smoke, it revealed a women wearing white ninja-like clothing with fluff on them, rose reaper ready his scythe hand as it gleamed.

N. Diamondhead: give me your best shot!

Rose reaper and bloody: okay.

Bloody dash right bast him as his arm and one of the back shard slid off of his body, that made N. diamondhead scream in pain as rose reaper did the same by cutting him diagonally.

Rose reaper: that's weird.

Bloody bunny: what?

Rose reaper: I don't remember diamondhead can scream or feel pain while be cut or crush to pieces.

Bloody: your thinking about ben, this is albedo.

Rose reaper: good point, but still when I went diamondhead it didn't happen.

As then they turn to the squid monsters ,which they nodded and dash to ready to cut them up while heatblast unleashed fire balls on all the drones and rogue bunny cutting them all zig zag as heatblast jump high to throw his fist at vilgax, which he do to as their fist collide.

Heatblast: give it up vilgax!

Vilgax: never!

Rogue bunny then roundhouse slam his head away, heastblast unleashed a big fire blast as vilgax cross his arm but getting push and blast hit him as he groan a bit.

Heatblast: thanks rogue.

Rogue: my pleasure.

N. Diamoneadhed groan look at the battlefield.

N. Diamondhead: like hell I'll let them win, if we're going down, they'll come along as well.

He turn back to normal and pull a device as he press the button as something falling down as everyone look to see a missle like.

Rose reaper: what the...

Heatblast: hell ?!

Vilgax: albedo! What you doing?

Albedo: a next plan my dear friend!

Then the missile hit down make no explosion but a huge bright flash light engulf the hero duoes , and the bunny duo even vilgax and albedo then when the light is down, there gone.

 **at the new world**

Ben and Austin along bloody and rogue groan woking up.

Austin: what was that?

Ben: I don't know, but whatever it was , should've know albedo pull that stunt.

Austin: yeah but something tells me where not in Bellwood.

Ben: how can you tell?

Austin pointed forward making ben turn to see a completely different city.

Ben: whoa.

Austin: yeah, whoa.

They see the bunny duo sleep as they wake them up by shaking as they yawn.

Bloody: hey austy, that was some dream.

Austin: not a dream, it was real and thanks to abledo where not in Bellwood.

Ben: yeah let me see if I can get the info of this world.

He then chanting a spell as his eyes glow green then a wave hit as ben absorbing the details as he got as he groan.

Ben: are you frickin kidding?!

Austin: what is it B?

Ben: there are aliens in the city.

Austin: seriously?

Ben: yeah.

Austin: so what the deal? I mean we delt alien before.

Ben: yeah except this one, Sekirei A.K.A Wagtail are extraterrestrial super-powered humanoids with a genetic code similar to humans. Their name is taken from that of the Japanese Wagtail bird. Long ago, eight Sekirei spaceships reached Earth. Each ship contained 108 life-forms described as "One pillar and 107 baby birds". One crash-landed and suffered severe damage; only the "Pillar" and eight Sekirei survived. Another, the one which carried the "modern" Sekireis, crashed in the sea near e rest landed in various locations worldwide, and the Sekireis aboard them gave rise to the myths and legends of gods and heroes that have passed down through history.

Austin: I see, go on.

Ben: 20 years, in 1999, an island emerged suddenly from the sea near Japan; it was quickly explored by two university students, Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi but now MBI. They discovered ruins which were actually the eighth Sekirei spaceship. On board the spaceship they found 108 life-forms in suspended animation: The first of them, the pillar, shown as #01 was an adult, and was not a Sekirei. Eight (later known as #02-09) were embryos. Ninety-nine others (later known as #10-108) were fertilized eggs. Minaka used the high technology discovered on the Sekirei ship to amass the fortune required to found MBI, take possession of the island and have it declared an extraterritoriality. He then began the work that would eventually result in the Sekirei Plan.

Austin: and what can these sekirei can do?

Ben: well Sekirei have a strong ability called a Norito, which is an incantation recited to provide a boost of power when needed. To utilize this, they need to confirm the bond they share with the Ashikabi through a kiss and recite their prayer. Each Sekirei has their own unique Norito. Multiple Sekirei under the same Ashikabi can also merge their techniques in order to create more powerful ones. This puts most Ashikabi at a disadvantage, as only a few possess more than one Sekirei. An important rule for every Sekirei is that the winner has to guard the corpse of a Sekirei that is terminated until MBI arrives and recovers the body. In the manga, if a Sekirei does not follow this rule and refuses to show their respect to the loser, other Sekirei might try to punish them. Musubi stated that the reward for the last remaining Sekirei of the game is for them to be with their favorite person - their Ashikabi – forever.

Austin: okay and what they usually do as a game?

Ben: yeah but more or less, Ashikabi are the individuals to whom Sekirei become attached to, in both a contractual and emotional sense. Ashikabi can be male or female, and there do exist instances of both partners being the same sex. There are four main Ashikabi with power above that of others. There is one in each area of the city and are named for the area in which they reside. Originally there were three main Ashikabi: Higa Izumi in the East, Mikogami Hayato in the South, and Sanada Nishi in the West. There was no "Ashikabi of the North" The winging of a Sekirei is done through an exchange of DNA through mucosal contact, usually via a mouth-to-mouth kiss. The main ability of an Ashikabi is empowering their Sekirei, both by the strength of their emotional bonds and assisting in the activation of the Sekirei's Norito. An Ashikabi's powers increase with the number of Sekirei they wing; more powerful Sekirei such as the "single numbers" are more likely to respond to a more powerful Ashikabi. An important consequence of the binding relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei is that the death of an Ashikabi results in the termination of all of their Sekirei. This is considered classified information by MBI, though most Sekirei and Ashikabis in the story seem to know about it anyway. One part of the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is that they can feel each others feelings. For example, when. If their bond is particularly strong, the Sekirei and Ashikabi can communicate fully telepathically. With sufficient experience, this ability can be extended to telepathically communicate with multiple Sekirei simultaneously; this is very useful for coordinating actions in battle.

Austin: and the MBI?

Ben: Mid Bio Informatics, a powerful conglomerate founded by Minaka Hiroto, with their headquarters based in Teito Tower and in charge of the Sekirei Plan. With the over technology, found in the alien ship on Kamikura Island, he built up MBI as a pharmaceutical company. Soon after this MBI became an economic, technological and medical network, controlling the world in every field. MBI has enough power and influence to take control of a huge city like Tokyo and to own and keep a company army.

Austin: over technology? Phah! I can build far more advance technology then whatever he made and make then junk.

Ben: dude no need to rub it in, we get it.

Bloody: so your telling us we at a world where this guy found and built this place as a game as these sekerei aliens and their partner who they have until they win

ben: yep, and I guess where in it.

Austin: that just great, so where we starting at?

Ben: let scout ahead and senses any sekekri or any danger, on the plus side if we meet somebody who can give us a place to crash until we sort things out.

Austin: you got it.

Bloody: (jump into austins arm) I'm going with austy!

Rogue:(hop on ben's chest) I'm going with benny as well.

Ben: alright guys lets move.

As then they walking and looking around.

Austin: I have to say, I've been at japan ounce but they still got it.

Bloody: what about abledo and vilgax? did they get caught of the blast too?

Ben: who cares? Let worry about so-

They heard a lighting crash noise.

Austin: it seem we that's our que bro.

Ben: yeah let's see!

Austin and ben run to the source of the lightning they see is two tall with a slender build woman of a twin. She has long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes. the only physical difference between the two is that her bust is significantly larger than the twin, the first is wearing a violet with S&M clothes and the second wearing the same except is color purple. who their fighting is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.  
attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events. Next to her she protecting is a girl who have black hair, blue eyes, wearing a jacket, blouse, skirt and black knee sock and shoes.

Ben: I'm guessing those 3 are sekerei, (Austin nodded) aust detail.

Ausitn make a hologram system computer as he typing and scanning the 3 sekerei

Austin: the twins names are Hikari and Hikibi, with lightning like elements and their ashikabi Seo Kaoru, Musubi as she very skills of fighting and more of combat and maybe marital art, to show she have no ashikabi. and that girl she protecting is mimako Sahashi who we kinda figure of relate.

ben: I see, shall we?

Austin: let's.

As they zoom in as they as they deflect the lightning blast.

Austin and ben: mind if we cut in?

Hikari: what the? What are you two doing here?

Austin: where just newbie around town

Ben: not a good idea of-

Then musubi grab ben's hand along mimako's arm and Austin's scarf.

Ben: huh?

Austin: hey what are you-

Musubi run away with a chocked Austin and a wintsing ben along a dragged mimako as rogue and bunny catch up to them as they went somewhere at some field.

Musubi: we should be save for a while.

She turn around just to see the austin still getting chocked and swirling eyez, ben and mimako on the ground.

Ben: you should've warn us before you do that?

Austin: gack! To tight! Need air!

Musubi: oh sorry!

Ben dusted himself and help mimako up while austin panting for air.

Austin: I never wanted anyone to touch my scarf, but I'll let this one slide.

Ben: dude would you chillax? Like if she know already.

Musubi: please forgive me for this! (turn mikamo) I didn't mean to get you involve I'm so sorry. I don't know why i did that, i could've run off by myself but cor some reazon i have to without thinking.

Ben: is no biggie.

Mimako: by the way who are you two? (look at ben and austin)

Ben: where new here, I'm Ben Tennyson.

Austin: names Austin Ookami, his brother.

Mimako: really? Because you two don't look alike.

Austin: well it's more of a spiritual brotherhood.

Musubi: how you two able to deflect that attack?

As then ben blushes a bit looking at her and almost the chest but shale it off.

Ben: well we're special and different and let just say we're heroes who are full of surprises.

Ben's omnitirx begin to scan musubi completely.

Omnitrix: **D.N.A analyses complete.**

Austin: hmm, a new form.

Ben: no kidding

Musubi: (title her head) what just happen?

Ben: we'll explain if we have a place to crash

Then musubi passed unconscious to the ground.

Ben: musubi!

Austin: I'm guessing she tired. 

Then they hear her belly growel making the three of them sweatdrop.

Austin: or not.

 **Timeskip**

They went to Mimako's apartment and musubi is munching on some burgers.

Austin and ben: damn she's hungry.

Bloody: uh-huh.

Rogue: yeah.

Musubi: oh thank you so much.

Mikamo: so you two guys came from a different world and at your world human and alien coexist?

Ben: yep.

Austin: yeah.

Musubi: oh wow! That sounds cool.

Austin: yeah and these watch, my megatrix have aliens i can transformed into and go evolving which called ultimate.

Ben: same here but it called the omnitirx, i found it and become a hero fought villains when i was 10 year old.

Mikamo: whoa.

Musubi: oh that's so cool!

Austin: and now ben must've scan musubi means he have a new formed which is a sekerei.

Ben: yeah and we saw what happen of those twins so we jump in and save you two.

Mikamo: oh, thanks you two for trying and what these two stuff rabbits hugging you

Bloody: I'm bloody bunny, my austy huggy!

Rogue bunny: and I'm rogue bunny, my huggy benmy!

Mikamo is now scared a little but Musubi just tilt her head being confused and cute.

Ben: long story, they use to be human but now stuff animal but very skills.

Austin: we have their way brought back to normal but they are comfy in this form.

Bloody: and I love to huggy my austy. (snuggle his arm)

Rogue bunny: and benny's warm chest, (turn musbi and pouted) and i don't want her sleep with him like almost she did

Ben blush hard remember woke up as musubi in pj and half naked. then musubi grab ben's hand

Ben: hey what'd you doing? (blush)

Musubi: your so kind and thank you along your brother for saving me and mikamo , i wish someone like you can be my ashikabi.

Ben: musubi.

Musubi: a special one that i suppose to find, I've been looking so long for mine. Even though we just met our ashikabi are born to serve.

Ben: w-well, why not I'll be your ashikabi? I-i that okay with you.

Austin: didn't you hear what I said before? Sekirei need to react first, that meaning she need to confirmed.

Ben: dude, she already do it slowly.

Austin: wait, she do?

Ben: of course not like now man.

Austin: oh alright.

Musubi: (hug him) thank ben!

Ben's stomach and Austin's stomach growl.

Ben: let go get's some grub.

Austin: yeah.

Mikamo: I'll take you there.

Ben: (smile) sweet! Thanks mika!

Mikamo: (blush a little of the nickname) no problem

As the hero duo along the girls in the restaurant eating.

Austin: (eating some sushi and some dumplings) hmm, they still got there touch for making delirious food.

Ben: eh, when it comes I know well, (eating ramen and some pork meat) good.

They see musubi order so munch like a mountain and devour it.

Austin: damn, is like a combination of eatle and upchuck, I doubt they'll keep up to her level.

Ben: yeah, lets hope she can be full.

Mikamo: me too.

Austin: well it's not the first time.

After they eat they walk out.

Ben: thank god we pay for it.

Austin: sure is, almost depose half of my allowance.

Ben: at least I have a trick multiplied it

Austin: yep.

Mikamo: we'll meet you at the grocery store.

Musubi: okay.

As then they take a walk and they notice the twins they saw early wearing maid outfits and handling out fliers and balloons.

Ben: oh crud.

Austin: you know, they look cute, if only they are not already taken.

ben: oh yeah but except trying not to zap mikamo and musbi!

Austin: eh good point.

then the twins spotted ben, austin and mikamo.

Hikari: hey, your the chick who ran away with that sekirei and the two boys that deflected our lightning.

Mikamo: your the girls who's wearing those S&M costume yesterday.

Ben: and now wearing maid outfits, which is cute

Austin: yeah I agree.

Hibiki: just where is that sekirei pal?

Austin: musubi?

Ben: sorry but we don't have-

Musubi: hey ben! Guys! Silly me! I forgot what we have for dinner tonight?

Mikamo: no turn back!

Ausitn: ah crap.

Ben: so munch for talking this out.

Austin: yeah.

Ben: musubi, be careful, those are the same twins with lightning.

Hibiki:(showing her lighting) this is the second day in a row that you ran into us.

Hikari: (showing her lighting as well) this city is pretty small.

Austin: now hold on there, before we do all of that.

Ben: why not we try settle the battle somewhere with no people around?

Then musubi is starting to breath heavily toward looking at ben.

ben: alright then, is hero time!

he slammed his omnitrix as now he's a sekeri, a human nice man wearing a white pants along black x like strap belt on his legs and shirtless but have fingerless combat green gloves, black wrist band, he wearing a headband, darker bear like coat and hooded on and his hair darker brown and the symbol of the omnitrix as necklace chain.

?: **BRAWLER KUMA!**

Austin: huh, you really have a nack for naming new things.

He then slap his megatrix and change into a huge dark blue crystal humanoid with lighter orange crystal spike on his back, arms and face and have a one single orange eye and a horn of it and the megatrix symbol on his chest.

?: **GEMSTONE!**

Musubi blushes as she felt her heart pumping seeing Kuma brawler.

Gemstone: alright, (crack his fingers) lets do this.

Kuma brawler: let's go! Let's go! (raised his fist up) this shall be fun!

Genstone: I think that form of yours is like one of mine, but yeah, lets go.

Mikamo: woah!

Hibiki: what the hell?!

Hikari: what you two?! Sekerei?!

Gemstone: that's a secret.

As the twins shoot their lightning at them, Kuma brawler dodge the lighting shock and gemstone stand there being hit but absorb it and blast it at hikibi.

Hikari: hibiki! (turn to gemstone) Just what are you!?

gemstone: I'm just a hero who in a new town and we try to do the easy way but now the hard way !

then suddenly gemstone and brawler Kuma felt something as they turn to see non other as dungle beast, all 6 of them came in.

Gemstone: it cant be.

Brawler kuna: there here too?!

Goliath: did you miss us?

Mikamo: what are those things?! Monsters?

Gemstone: and that menas….

Bemeoth: yep, dung is back in this town!

Gemstone change back and start to make energy.

Austin: ben, you take them away from here, I'll buy you sometime.

Brawler Kuma: what you gonna do?

Austin: (make more arms appear on his body) lets just say, I have some anger to vent off.

Goliath: bring it boy!

Austin roared at the dungle beasts and charged at them but as goliath, bemeoth and kraken came keep Austin occupied while Kuma brawler then begin using a mixed marital art combat skills do a double break dance roundhouse kick at goliath then back flip then spin and land the front flip kick wraith's face hard make an impact energy blast 3 times of the counter attack, then duck down from goliath and uppercut him, then jump up and dropped kick him down.

Brawler Kuma: (chuckle and grin happy) man this is fun, making this a good warm up.

Musubi kept staring at Kuma brawler.

Musubi: _h-he's my ashikabi, I have found my ashikabi._

Then Kuma brawler see the twins shock her she's okay but clothes torn a bit, then brawler Kuma blur speed the twins and carry musubi.

Hikari: not again!

Brawler Kuma carry her bridal style kept dodging the lightning attack and hid somewhere.

Hikari: damn it! There giving us the slip! We got to cut them off hikibi!

Hikibi nodded and go find them.

With Kuma brawler and musubi now somewhere hid panting a bit.

Kuma brawler: that was a close call, you should've stand there while those twins gonna zap you ,you would've gotten hurt.

He then see musubis all red.

Brawler Kuma: huh? Hey are you okay? (he turn back as ben)

Ben: your face is all red now.

She then went up to ben and lean into him.

Ben:(blush) hey wait minute, don't tell me…

Musubi: help me, I don't know whats happening, my body is so hot right now and it's just keep getting hotter.

Ben: I know what it is, for somehow, I can feel this too (she grab his hand to touch her breast) m-musubi!

Musubi: ben, your touch, it's so…

Ben: I guess I was right, looks like you found your ashikabi.

?: aw are we interrupting?

Ben turn to see hikari and hikibi arrived.

Ben: oh hey ladies.

Hikibi: your trap like rats, so give up!

Ben: just a minute and we'll be with you in a moment.

He make an energy force field to block the twins.

Hikibi: hey!

Hikari: what is this?!

Ben: here goes nothin (then as he kiss her at the lips)

Hikari and Hikibi: oh no he did it!

Ben: _yes! I did it!_

Then musubi is now glowing in pink light, then a pink symbol appeared on her back then wings start to sprout out on her symbol l but somehow ben is glowing green and white as it goes along to musubi as a green flare white wings become a part of her and the symbol like of the omnitrix and magic circle too.

Hikari: wha-what the hell is going on?!

Hikibi: this guy is glowing too!

With austin he is standing on a pile of dead dungle beasts as he is taking a breather, his arms is now black and white with an orange bulk on the backhands, he turn to see the light coming behind the buildings.

Austin: well, lucky him.

Then he hears beeping, he wave his hand to bring out his holo keypad to see some readings somewhere else, codes and spectrometers reacting.

Austin: hmm, child's play.

Austin then hack what is tracking ben and musubi making them ghosts to the computer.

Austin: you'll thank me later ben.

Then a stray dungle beast was about to kill him but Austin back slam it's face making the dungle beast exploded.

Austin: hmph, dead weight.

Then a gorgon tackle Austin off the ground.

Austin: great, more pest!

 **With ben**

Ben smiled to see his now sekirei's.

Ben: okay you two let make it simple, we do this the easy way of it, or everyone's bad decision, the hard way.

Hikari: no way, of all places we had to emerge here?

Hibiki: and we almost had her too.

Hikari: yeah that the most annoying part, now she emerge there nothing we can do about her, but we can do something about dumb enough to get in our way.

Ben: oh is that a fact? (turn musubi) ready?

Musubi: (smile) of course ben!

Ben: okay is time for a...

he slammed his omnitrix, he now a black and white color scheme, more muscular . has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. Gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are noticeably longer, The round plugs on his fingers are now square. the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

?: **FEEDBACK**! Action!

Musubi: lets do this.

As feedback have a green electric aura of his own electric wings.

Feedback: woah, this is new.

Hikari: your a sekieri too?!

Feedback: don't know what going on but, time for some discharge, I got the blue, you got the pink!

Musubi: right!

Musubi charge at hibiki and thrust her fist but got blocked by the electricity then as feedback shoot his atteanea and tail around hikari and begin to drain her electric energy.

Hikari: what the heck?!

Then after that feedback charged in and shot an electric shock uppercut at her make a small explosion make her grunt in pain.

Hikibi: hikari!

Musubi then roundhouse kick hibiki as she stumble then make an electric flash to blind them as they at the roof.

Feedback: hey look, I know is your thing, but I know your not bad so how about a truce? I man you two fight good and cute.

That make the twin blush but shake it off.

Hikari: oh great, she has emerge, we can't do anything now. (jumps away)

Hibiki: well good luck getting your guy to the higher skys above,(turn feedback) later cutey (jumps away with her sister)

Feedback: well that was something.

Musubi: ben are you okay?

feedback: yeah, seem this ability boosted up my alien formed and did you felt it.

Musubi: yeha.

Mikamo: ben! Musubi.

They turn to see Austin and mikamo came in.

Mikamo: thank goodness your alright.

Feedback turn back to ben.

Ben: yeah and now I have musubi as my sekerei and yes I know Austin, you did your ways.

Austin: you know me to well.

Ben: let's go, I'm beat.

Ausitn: yeah but first.

He whisper to him as he nodded, they make duplicates of themselves and went off.

Mikamo: wow! That's so cool you can do that.

Ben: I know. 

With hikari and hibiki they landed on the other side of the building but they didn't know ben and Austin is watching them up top of the roof.

Ben: you sure that there's another one?

Austin: of course I do.

Ben: then who this one?

Ausitn: hold on let me search, (wave his hand to show a screen) ah, homora number 6.

Ben: what this girl can do?

Austin: well, (hiss a bit) according to history, Homura did not awaken before the fight of The First Disciplinary Squad at the battle of Kamikura Island. At one point before the plot started he can be seen talking with Takehito Asama and Sahashi Takami about his unique circumstances as a Sekirei transformation. It is also known that he worked in a host club in Tokyo and was very popular in it. Presumably prior to his release Takami asked Homura to be Sekirei Guardian and since then he protected unwinged sekirei until they meet their fated one. he was invited by Miya to live in Izumo Inn as soon as he was released. She is a female but somehow reverse of a male and now this.

Ben: weird, but what can she do?

Austin: just fire, is ironic for her name, she habit of smoking when anxious and lights her cigarettes with her own power. He can give it the shape of a dragon, a snake, or cause it to appear as just a ball of fire. Before he was winged, he would constantly lose control of his power. Because of this, it almost consumed him a couple times, leaving him in danger. When he was winged by Minato, his powers were at the point where he couldn't control it at all.

If Minato hadn't winged him, he would have been "cremated". He is quite powerful, as Tsukiumi speculates him to be the strongest unwinged Sekirei, Even when she was melting down and unstable, Homura can fend off tough sekerei, who she described as too strong to be winged. so now everyone think and see her as a he, so we'll help her soon.

Ben: yeah I see.

Austin: she is also been called the guardian of unwinged sekirei

Ben: yeah and here she is now.

Appearing before the lightning twins is a silver haired 'man' with brown eyes and wearing a long black cloak, pants, gloves and mask leaning at the wall while crossing her arms.

Hikari: horuma!

Hikibi: you been watching us they entire time, weren't you? You peeping tom!

Horuma: your only going after the ones who haven't emerge yet, as the guardian of that kind I guess I should teach you two a lesson.

Hikari: is a fight your looking for horuma! (she came at the twins make them get back a little) t-then bring it!

Horuma: (make some 5 flame balls) as you wish girls.

Hikbi:(hug her sister's arm) stop it, remember the last time we fought with him, we both charged really bad.

Austin: woah, she sure good.

ben: judging by the twins they got their ass kick by her.

Austin: yeah no doubt about that.

Horuma: but now, that girl has finally met with her ashikabi,

ben: she's good, but she have a fair point of her job, that some people who maybe bad use their skerei as tools.

Austin: and to hunt any of them down like nothing , but I'll d something of creating a spy network.

Ben: yeah but first let head back.

Ausitn: yeah.

 **Timeskip.**

Ben, musubi and mikamo went to her apartment, austin decided to have a little walk.

Austin: man this world is nuts, even curious what planet they came from it, I deal with alien before but these kind for this city is crazy, (sniff something) another sekeri? Well it wont hurt to see then.

He walks to the source of the sent by walking though the park Austin see a girl sitting on a bench , she has a short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression and crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead.

Austin: what the? (in though) her symbol is on her forehead, why is that? (out of thought and walk to her) hello there, whats wrong?

she turn to him

?: who are you?

Austin: Austin ookami, and you are?

?: my name… is akitsu.

Austin: is nice to meet you akitsu, why you sitting on a bench and why the coat cover in blood?

Akitsu: (looks down) I'm broken, I'm unable to be winged, I'm a defect.

Austin: hmm, say, how about you let me help you.

akitsu:(look at him by shock) y-you can?

Austin: yes, I can do they impossible with my gift, (offer his hand to her) if you come with me , I'll help you spread your winged to the sky.

Akitsu started at him for a few seconds but reach out for his hand then grab it and she got up and teleported as they arrived at his room.

Austin: now akistu, time to make your dream come true, please lay down on the bed please.

She nodded as Aktisu lays down on the bed as Austin cracks his fingers.

Austin: I'm a wee rusty on this trick but I can a sure you you'll be fixed.

He hover his hands over Akitsu and white strings start to push out of his hands and stick to her body

Austin: I need to fresh in up new ones, but now let the magic work

Then the strings glow making her body glow then soon a bright light flashes and light down, the strings remove and went back into his hands, as her heart beating and red flushing looking at Austin some more.

Austin: there we go, all fixed up.

Akitsu: (got up and feel her heart) m-my heart, it's beating fast.

Austin: say what?

Akistu: y-your my ashikabi, (come close and panting an it) I-I can feel it.

Austin: I see, well can't ignore that feeling from a beautiful lady.

Then they both kiss on the lips, for the first time in her life she felt a soothing warmth, the an icy blue symbol appeared on her back and make wings sprout out, but suddenly her wings start to shift a little it slowly turn into dragon wings and the symbol turn into a dragons head with the megatrix on its neck, then Austin felt his wings burst out of orange and white flames and the symbol of the megatrix show out then his wings gone.

Akistu: This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi, number 7 Akitsu is now yours austin.

Austin: alright ,and I think I know the outfit for you

he snap his fingers, as akistu is now wearing a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

Austin: there we go (heard a beep) again?

He then did the same thing again making him a ghost.

Austin: this guy is annoying.

Akitsu: (hugs him tight from behind and start to tear up) thank you austin, thank you.

Austin blush feeling of her breasts are pushing to his back.

Austin: y-y-yeah, let just go and see they others.

Akitsu: okay, my ashikabi.

Austin's thought: something tell me this is gonna bite me soon.

As he and akitsu went to the living room to see mikamo, musubi, bloody, rogue and ben.

Ausitn: hey guys.

Bloody: (jumps on his arm) huggy!

Austin: hey bloody.

Bloody look at akistu who close to Austin as she narrow her eyes.

Bloody: austy…

Austin: yeah?

Bloody: who is she?

Austin: well, she is my sekieri, akistu number 7 I rescued and kiss her to do it. (make her ear twitch)

Bloody: rescued?

Austin: yeah, she was considered broken, unwingable even oddly wear coat naked so I give her new close and fixed her up.

Bloody: so you found her that way?

Austin: yes I did.

Bloody: I see (slowly pulling her katana)

Austin: bloody you okay? Your ears twitching and your eyes becoming yellow and red again.

Bloody: oh yes, i'm, just, **dandy.**

Austin: then why you pulling your katan blade slowly with a murdering aur- oh fuck.

Bloody: your dead.

Austin: kill me then no huggy at my arm, nor bed nor everywhere for internal years!

She drop her katana and hugs him and make a terry face.

Bloody: cheater.

Austin: yeah the worst of all, no of my famous special carrot and vegetable food too.

She then start to cry in rivers.

Bloody: ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Austin: then understand it, I never forget my fluffy bunny, if you be good, I'll give you my new special food, a salad kingdom and a good ol carrot cake on top. (holds her in his arms)

Bloody gleed so loud and hug him very tight.

bloody: OKAY!

rogue and musubi glaring each other.

Ben: we could give her some new clothes along the way.

Mikamo: yeah, now Austin have a sekrei.

Ben: nice one aust.

Ausitn: thanks.

Then they see the tv begin to turn on as it showed a man with a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.

ben: aust I thought you took care the problem.

Austin: I did ,(turn the man) minaka I presume?

Minaka: very persistent of you! You know that thing you did earlier that hit us like a tank.

Ben: seem we're fitting in to it.

Ausitn: and how can you contact us?

Minaka: let say a man on they inside.

He move a little as this make Austin's eyes and ben's eyes wider to see dung in his human form wearing a business suit.

Dung: hello ookami and tennyason, miss me?

Austin: (growl) dung.

Dung: actually, it's daved dungrous.

Austin: whatever , I know I smell your rotten dungle beast. 

dung: yeah and I know you'll pull sometime of the MBI, not bad but not better enough as I solve that problem before you notice me alive along my dungel beast, so I suggest you play along the game but in both your ways of whatever you can even my adding to this one and not do something to far or else.

Austin: you want us to play your games?

Ben: (smile) big mistake.

Minaka: (butted in) hmm?

Austin: me and ben are the best on playing games and finding ways of winning.

Ben: you started a war you two, good luck.

Dung: cocky, cocky, that maybe true but we put up way that you cant hacked on the main thing like us, but you can on other enemies. Indeed the war but the most danger the humans and sekrei, since you know the MBI has enough power and influence to take control of a huge city like Tokyo and to own and keep a company army, means I can do it well, so a little my ways if you two try something off, you just have to play along till the time come.

Minaka: bravo mr. dungrous! Bravo!

This shocked ben and Austin as they growl anger at him.

Dung: when you play our game, don't try to make this a rush, also I suggest you find a new place to stay and I dont mean make your own, cuz it be wiser to find allies and such more to help you out, so the game have just begging, until we meet again heroes.

He laugh and punch the screen make static.

Ausitn: damn it! he really start to push my edge here!

Ben: calm down Austin, we'll may do his game along minaka but we'll do it our way cuz we play y the rule in a difficult level for them to turn the table.

Austin: yeah!

Bloody: but where we lived at?

Austin: lucky for me, when you and I scout the guardian about detail, and I found the perfect place to lived.

Mikamo: guardian who?

Ben: we'll explain later, watch out dung and minaka, if a game war you want.

Austin: then a game war they'll get! cuz is so dragon omni time!

Ben: along hero time!


End file.
